


Visitor

by BrighterthanViolet



Series: PJO drabbles [11]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-09
Updated: 2014-04-09
Packaged: 2018-01-18 19:36:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1440274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrighterthanViolet/pseuds/BrighterthanViolet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico likes to visit Leo sometimes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Visitor

Nico liked to visit Leo sometimes. They hadn't had much time to get to know each other before they went their separate ways in the second Giant War, but visiting Leo was routine for him, now, always going after he caught up with Hazel.  
  
She was of two minds about it- her brother had never really been friends with the mechanic, after all, but she felt a routine, something other than her linking him to the demigods, was good for him- but ultimately let him decide.  
  
Leo was on his own, now, no longer at either camp, though the rest of the Seven had stayed at one or the other. Nico felt like getting a visitor every now and then was good for Leo, too.  
  
He liked to talk to Leo about how everyone was (so he wouldn't worry), and about what he was doing, because it felt _good_ to talk to someone about that, and Leo... well, he was a good listener.  
  
Sometimes, he would tell Leo about times before the War the 'repair boy' had been thrust into, back when he first went to Camp Half Blood, or when he stalked the Labyrinth with Minos the double-crosser- if he pushed his mind back far enough, he could tell Leo about _before_ Camp, back when it was just him and Bianca.  
  
In telling Leo all this, Nico felt much better, and he thought it was a good basis for friendship (Hazel had told him something along those lines a long time ago, he thought).  
  
Nico was Leo's only visitor. No one else came now, five years after the War, and it fell to Nico to clear the grave of ivy and to replace the flowers. Sometimes Persephone was nice enough to keep the flowers alive until after he left.  
  
Percy had told him it was 'time to move on', but he didn't really get it. Talking to Leo was just giving the teen- because he'd never get to be an adult, now- what he had deserved. His death had saved the world, but only Nico visited.  
  
He knew Leo was there. He could sense him, after all. Leo didn't talk much, but Nico could tell that he was grateful that someone- even the creepy son of Hades- came to visit him.  
  
The caretaker of the graveyard knew him by name, now, left him the keys if he felt like visiting in the middle of the night. Nico was just glad that he'd managed to get Leo buried by his mother. It was only right that the boy who was fire- _warmth, light, energy_ \- in life was not so in death, instead somewhere he wasn't alone.  
  
Nico knew what it was like to be alone. That was why he visited, so that for a little while, neither of them was alone.  
  
He didn't want to be alone.


End file.
